


Harder (to breathe)

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bffs yuwin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Yuta pecked a kiss to winwin's cheek during their vlive. He didn't think anything bad would come out of it. Until taeil asked him to stay while everyone else was leaving. Leaving them alone in the room.





	Harder (to breathe)

"Goodbye everyone. We will see you soon again. Take care of yourselves well. We love youuu" said all the members, holding each other close and smiling at the camera.

Right before they pressed the ending button to end their vlive yuta pecked a kiss to sicheng's cheek which sicheng pushed him away playfully and laughed.

"Okay finished" their manager said behind the phone in front of them and took it to check the vlive and edit if any parts needs to be edited before posting it.

"You will be free until tomorrow morning but don't tire yourself too much cause it'll be a very busy day. Just go and rest."

Feeling happy cause they were free the whole day members started walking towards the door of the practice room.

"Yuta, can we talk a bit?"

Yuta knew that tone so well. Taeil used that tone only when he was sad or angry. Yuta suddenly remembered how he pecked sicheng's cheek just seconds ago. It was easy for him to forget things like that since he was so used to being clingy to sicheng. It was just coming out automatically whenever he saw sicheng being cute. He'd peck a kiss to his cheek or hands or nose out of blue. It was nothing new. Oh wait...oh that was why taeil was mad...oh.

"Sure, hyung." He said, trying to look as cute as possible.

Taeil sat on the couch where they all were sitting before and petted beside him for yuta to sit. They waited until all the members left. Sicheng threw a worried look at the two before leaving. When everyone else was gone taeil got up to lock the door.

Yuta gulped.

Then taeil walked over to the window to pull the curtains down.

Oh no.

Yuta was looking at anywhere but taeil when taeil finally sat down back at beside him.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, yuta?"

"I uhm n-no?"

"No? Really?"

The tension was so thick in the air that yuta could choke on it. If he didnt choke on his own saliva before.

"Y-yeah?" Yuta breathed out, seeing how taeil was getting closer to his face.

"You know i don't like it when you get too close with sicheng. You do, don't you?"

"It's-i'm-it's for the fans. They love it when i cling on sicheng. It's just fanservice. They love yuwin."

"Yuwin" Taeil laughed "you even know the fucking ship name."

"I-i see it everywhere."

"Of course you do."

The look taeil gave him...god...if looks could...

...make someone reach their high, yuta would be a whining mess right now.

Taeil pushed his fingers in yuta's silky soft hair and held it.

"I thought you knew who you belonged to"

Yuta choked out a moan when taeil pulled his hair. Hard.

"Should i remind you again?"

Yuta had always found it funny how some people thought he and taeil was hating each other. He was liking all the tweets about him and taeil fighting for winwin and being rivals cause it was just too funny for him to not to.  
'Yooo taeil looked like he wanted to choke yuta during this interview lmao jdhsjs'. He did, indeed, choke yuta after that interview ended. Not in the way the fans thought he would tho. And not that the fans could ever know. 

Yuta and taeil were rivals in many fans' eyes, fighting to get winwin and his love. That's what the agency wanted them to think. They knew fans would love a love triangle like that. Who was yuta and taeil to say no? Especially when that little game they were playing was helping their bedroom activities to get spicier too.

"Who do you belong to yuta?" Taeil asked in a lower tone, pulling his hair harder.

"You. Only you." Yuta could only choke out the words at this point. "I'm sorry. I'll be better."

"Yeah you better, baby."

Yuta didn't have enough time to melt over taeil calling him "baby" cause suddenly there were lips smashing on his own and a hand around his neck.

Taeil really knew how to give yuta the heaven on earth. 

Taking in everything yuta gives him and giving him back everything that he wants. Just like how yuta likes. He rode him on the couch, slowly, with a hand still thight around yuta's throat, controlling his air. He whispered dirty little things to yuta's hair and bit his earlobe teasingly. Just like how yuta wanted him to. He even let yuta stay inside after they came down from their high.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Taeil asked, caressing yuta's hair gently.

Yuta shook his head that was buried in taeil's neck.

"The only thing i need is you."

Taeil laughed and caressed yuta's cheek.

"Stop being so sappy on me. I'm not used to it."

Yuta leaned back and a bit to look at taeil in the eyes.

"Were you really mad? That i pecked sicheng?"

Taeil smiled at him, so sweetly, looking at him so fondly.

"No. You know i don't mind it when you are clingy with sicheng. I do the same too. So do i even have the rights to get mad at you for that really?"

They laughed together. And when they stopped it was yuta who took taeil's hand in his and kissed it.

"Tell me if you ever get mad. If you ever don't want me to do anything again. I'll stop and won't do it again."

"I told you, baby, i'm fine with you and sicheng doing fanservice."

"It's not just about sicheng. I mean it for everything. If i ever do something you don't want or make you uncomfortable, tell me. It can be in bed or just in our relationship in general. Tell me if i ever make a mistake and i'll fix it."

Taeil leaned forward to peck yuta on the lips.

"What have i done to deserve you?"

"I don't know. Maybe God said "i'll make this boy fall for this other boy. They'll make a perfect couple."

Taeil laughed and yuta had to hold himself back to not jump on him to cuddle with him.

"It was your sister rather than the God"

Yuta laughed too now. Cause it was true. Yuta's sister really said he and taeil would make a power couple if they ever dated. "Opposites attract each other" and she was right. They started dating 2 months after momoka said that to yuta.

"I love you" yuta said, out of sudden.

Taeil's look got even softer, his hand is caressing yuta's chin, other hand is holding yuta's own hand.

"I love you too."

And then they kissed. And it was so beautiful. That kiss, that moment, the thing they had, was so beautiful.

Suddenly a 'ding' sound came from yuta's phone.

"What is that?" Taeil said, watching yuta leaning down to pick up his phone.

"A notification from twitter. Oh, my favorite account just tweeted."

"What did they write?"

Yuta laughed before reading the tweet out loud "i swear to god taeil will kill yuta one day. The way he looked at him when yuta pecked winwin's cheek. We get it moon taeil you are in love. You are whipped. We GET IT."

Taeil laughed and said "did you said anything?"

"No" yuta said, still laughing. "Should i reply? What should i say?"

"Say 'yes, taeil hates that fucker'"

They laughed harder.

"And say 'yes, he really is in love.'"

That made yuta stop, his reply to the tweet cut in the middle.

"You...you smooth...fucker"

"What? Did i get you shy?"

"Shut up." Yuta said, deleting the reply he was about to send and throwing his phone back to his bag.

"I didn't know you love winil that much, baby. My confession for sicheng made you that happy?"

Yuta rolled his eyes and fell down on taeil's body on the couch.

"That's why i don't let you top me. Ever."

"What does that even mean??"

"You break my heart mr. Moon. How can i be sure you won't break me too?"

Taeil laughed, he knew yuta was joking, being playful like he always is, but still replied with "i'd never hurt you"

"Awww babe"

"And after all the things we had done, I had done to you in bed i don't think it's possible for you to break."

"You-"

"Oh yes hyung please make me cum. Yes please i'll be a good boy. Please please" taeil imitated yuta's whines which ended with yuta hitting him on the shoulder and burry his face into his neck.

"I hate you. One day i'll fuck you so hard you won't even remember your name."

Taeil chuckled, going back go caressing yuta's hair. 

"I'll be waiting for it baby. Hope you'll make me scream your name."

Yuta groaned into taeil's throat.

"Shut up and let me sleep."

Taeil kissed yuta's head.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic ♡ kudos and comments are so appreciated ♡ i'm sorry if the fic isn't so good i wrote it in like 15 minutes while i was suppose to study for my final and its my first time writing a yuil fic so....yeah. i hope you liked it tho ♡♡♡


End file.
